Newkama
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: The newest member didn't exactly fit right in with the rest of the crew.
1. Chapter 1

Newkama

AN: I own nothing in this story. Based off the New Nakama prompt which can be found on my profile. Please R&R.

Boa Hancock

Luffy: Hancock needed no prodding at her beloved's invitation to join his crew, the ruler of Amazon Lily blushing fiercely as she thought about all the time she'd now be spending with her one true love.

Zoro: The swordsman offended Boa's sensibilities from the way he slept to his impertinent tone it took all her willpower not to strike him. But during a particularly fierce Marine attack, when her guard was down and she had nearly lost her life, Zoro had saved her.

So she decided to spare his punishment for some later day.

Usopp: Boa had imagined Luffy's best friend to be someone as handsome as he was but the image in her head cracked like old plaster at the sight of the long nosed sniper.

"I'm Captain Usopp, nice to meet you Bo-" but Usopp was cut off at the sight of Boa's head looking up at the sky.

"You are not the captain you measly worm, Luffy is!" Boa's eyes met Usopp's then and she activated her Devil Fruit, confident that the sniper was enamored by her looks.

Instead the newest Strawhat saw that Usopp was very much in the flesh, his body trembling with fear.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I'm just the sniper so please don't hurt me!"

It was this scene that Nami walked into, the navigator glaring at Hancock.

Hancock glared right back at the woman she considered her rival for Luffy's affection, certain that the orange-haired woman had fallen for the captain's incomparable features.

"Don't they have manners on that island you're from?" Nami said angrily as she led Usopp's still trembling form away.

"A queen should not have to be civil towards a coward like that," Boa shot back. Nami's glare intensified as she wrapped an arm around Usopp's neck, moving him closer to her, the signal not lost on Hancock but turned her own glare into one of confusion.

Maybe there was more to the sniper than she had first assumed.

Nami: Surprisingly, after their first few spats, Nami was easy enough to get along with.

It was even easier after Boa gave the navigator several chests filled to the brim with rubies, gold, and other jewels.

Sanji: Luffy's cook was easy to manipulate, in fact the easiest Hancock had ever dealt with, and his cooking was divine. And though there were times when his perverted nature caused him to spend several minutes as a statue that was a small price to pay for the heavenly nature of his food.

Or maybe the price was heavier than she'd thought, Boa pondered as she looked at her form in the full length mirror beside her bed. Turning to Luffy, who was jumping on said bed, she got his attention with a light touch to his shoulder.

"Beloved, do I have a...what do you call it...a food baby?"

Luffy looked over his newest nakama for only a moment before poking her belly.

"Nope, you look great!"

Hancock thought she would die with pleasure at such praise and she matched his wide grin.

"Then I shall eat till I've had my fill at dinner tonight."

"We can have an eating contest! C'mon, race you there!"

And with that the rubber man took off, Boa following his trail with hearts in her eyes.

Chopper: The doctor had heard terrible stories about the newest member of their crew from Usopp, the sniper informing the reindeer that Boa Hancock was a she-devil and she loved to snack on innocent reindeer and their friends.

The fact that Nami whacked Usopp on the head after this story testified to it's validity, at least to Chopper.

So when he scurried into the shapely legs of said she-devil, Chopper started bawling.

"Please don't eat me!"

Boa looked around for whoever was addressing her, finally looking down and spotting a reindeer with a hat on his head. She smiled gently at the little creature before bending down to address him.

"I'll eat you in a minute if you just stand still," she said with the smile still on her face.

Chopper howled and ran as fast as he could from the evil woman he had just met. Hancock chuckled at her prank and was about to search out Luffy when dread filled her. That reindeer was the ship's doctor and had no doubt saved her beloved many times. She owed this doctor a debt. So she chased after Chopper.

"Come back little creature, I didn't mean it!"

Robin: In Hancock's opinion, Nico Robin was the most mysterious woman she had ever met. How someone could be morbid, extremely intelligent, and able to decipher Poneglyphs all at the same time she had no idea. But it was right after her first meeting with Usopp that Robin revealed another side of herself.

Boa was just walking out of the shower and drying herself off with a towel when a disembodied hand pointed towards the mirror. There, written in the condensation formed from her shower, was a message:

**If You Scare Long Nose-kun Again You'll Suffer**

From then on the newest Strawhat treated everyone equally, not holding any grudges and forgiving all perceived trespasses.

She did not want to know what Robin would do to her if she failed in her friendship.

Franky: A kick was Boa's first instinct when she saw Franky or more precisely his Speedo. Such bizarre dress had startled Hancock and after helping the shipwright to his feet, apologized.

"That's alright Big Sis, you should have seen what Big Sis Robin did to me when I wouldn't join the crew."

And with a whistle plus an offer to fix her up with the best carpentry ever, the cyborg walked away, an ukelele in his right hand and cola in his left.

What kind of crew had she joined?

Brook: Brook took the longest for Hancock to get used to, not having known many talking skeletons in her time, but for all his begging to see her panties, for all the time he spent as a statue as result of said begging, his music moved her in a way she thought she'd only feel when she was alone with Luffy.

That and the fact that Luffy loved to dance under the moonlight to one of Brook's many compositions helped make her relationship with the musician much easier.

Nakama: Hancock was the first to raise her mug of ale, letting an enthusiastic shout escape her lips.

It had been a year since she had joined, the adventures she shared dangerous beyond belief but the connection she now had with each of them removed whatever fears she may have had. And although it hurt her to see Luffy get wounded time and time again, the smile he bore after waking up made up for it.

They were more like family now than anything else, the thought making Hancock look out towards the ocean, wondering if her sisters were okay. However before she could think for any lengthy period of time she felt Luffy's hand on her shoulder.

"You've got to hear Usopp's newest story about Sogeking, it's going to be so cool!" His enthusiasm brought a smile to her face and she allowed herself to be led by her captain towards the sniper's position on a tiny crate, Chopper and the rest gathered around.

She had found another home.


	2. Chapter 2

Morekama

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Bon Clay

Luffy: Mr. 2 didn't even try to hide the tears as he grasped Luffy's extended hand.

"Of course I'll join!"

Zoro: "Hey Mr. Moss Head!"

Zoro's eyes opened at that, the swordsman glaring at the one responsible for ruining his nap.

"What did you just call me?"

"Sanji said you liked to be called that," Bon replied.

Zoro pondered his options at that point. He could beat up their newest member but Luffy wouldn't like it and Nami would probably raise his debt. He could ignore the slight and go back to sleep. Or...

"It's alright Sanji was just a little confused. And you know what else?"

"What?" Zoro then leaned in to whisper to the okama.

"Sanji-kun..." a familiar voice whispered in the darkness. Sanji opened his eyes, which immediately turned into hearts.

"N-Nami-swan!" For indeed the object of his many dreams was standing before him, clad in nothing but a blanket and inching closer, a smile on her face.

"I have something to show you, Sanji-kun," she whispered, moving even closer and dropping the blanket.

Sanji's horrified screams brought a smile to Zoro's face.

Payback felt really nice, Zoro decided, as he resumed his watch.

Usopp: "Oi, Usopp, how did you get the world's weirdest nose?" Bon Clay asked one day.

"I was born with it and it's not that weird, is it?"

Sensing he had hurt his friend's feelings with his comment, Bon Clay quickly changed topics.

"By the way did I ever tell you how we escaped from Impel Down?" Usopp shook his head.

And for the rest of the day the two shared stories, alternatively laughing and crying until dinner.

Nami: At first Nami had been hesitant about who Luffy had picked as their newest nakama, the memories of all the damage Mr. 2 had caused to Alabasta fresh in her mind. But then she realized just how useful having a shape shifter on board could be.

Of course Bon Clay often wondered just what Nami was going to do with those pictures of him posing as Zoro in the nude.

Sanji: The cook respected Bon Clay, though his okama-ness did remind him of being trapped on that hellish island. However after he had pranked Sanji that night as Nami, the blond was out for blood and cursing up a storm as he searched throughout the Thousand Sunny.

Smoke billowed from his mouth like the dragons of old when he finally found his target, the okama swinging Chopper round and round near the bow of the ship. Putting the reindeer down, Bon Clay noticed the anger incarnate that was the cook before frowning.

"I'm sorry Sanji," he said, quickly touching his cheek which became Robin's an instant later, "but could you forgive me, just this once?"

Chopper: The doctor thought he was the only one up this early, but as he walked on to the deck he saw Bon Clay doing an odd dance.

"Bon, what are you doing?" The okama didn't halt in his dance as he replied.

"It's my Okama Way Strength Dance."

"It makes you stronger?" In reply Bon lifted two sets of Zoro's weights that the swordsman had left lying around. "SUGOI! Do you think I could learn to do that?"

Bon Clay stopped his dance, expression serious as he came closer. The examination took but a few minutes and when he was done, the okama nodded.

"Before I teach you this secret art you must swear to follow the okama path. Do you swear to always be true to your friends regardless of preference or fashion?"

"I swear!"

"Do you swear to laugh like every moment could be your last?"

"I swear!"

"Then by the power vested in me by me, I hereby proclaim you as an okama!" Chopper cheered and Bon started to teach his dance to the reindeer.

Which explained why the rest of the crew found Bon Clay and Chopper dressed in the exact same swan outfit, Chopper's fitted to size, dancing oddly as they came to greet the morning.

Robin: Bon Clay shivered under Robin's stare. The okama knew it had been a bad idea to turn into Robin and then dress up in one of Usopp's spare Sogeking outfits. And since he knew her longer than the rest of the crew, the okama also knew exactly how terrifying the last Oharan could be when angered.

"Robin...um...I'll change back in a-" but Robin shook her head.

"I think I look good dressed as a hero. And it would be amusing to see the rest of the crew's reaction to such a sight. Carry on, Okama-kun."

Even as an okama Bon Clay would never be able to understand how Nico Robin's mind worked.

Franky: Okama and cyborg butted heads, glaring at one another.

"SUPER!"

"OKAMA WAY!"

"SUPER!"

"OKAMA WAY!"

Nami cut off the argument by hitting the two over the head, sending them crashing to a heap on the floor.

"Be quiet!" Dusting off her hands, the navigator left, satisfied that her work was done.

Franky sat up first, looking over at Bon.

"Super..." he murmured.

"Okama Way..." Bon replied.

Realization struck them at the same time, causing the two to lock arms and hug before screaming at the top of their lungs.

"SUPER OKAMA WAY!"

Brook: Surprise, or what passed for surprise when you don't have any real facial features to speak of, appeared on the skeleton's face. He had asked Nami and Robin for a view of their panties with the usual result when Bon Clay appeared, a pair of panties in his hand.

"Take these, they're my favorite."

"P-panties...for me?"

Bon Clay nodded.

"BANZAI!" Brook shouted, supremely glad they had found a new nakama after his own heart.

The Way: Sure there were times when he missed Baroque Works. But life as part of the Strawhat crew was a hundred times greater than working for the criminal syndicate had been. From Usopp's stories to Luffy's gleeful laugh, through all of Nami's terrible tempers and Sanji's delicious food capped off by Brook's wonderful melodies and Zoro's naps, Franky's poses, and Chopper's praise the okama known as Bon Clay reveled in all of it.

"Friendship!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, leaping high into the air.

His nakama answered his cry before starting their latest party.


	3. Chapter 3

King Okama

AN: Still own nothing. Enjoy!

Luffy

Ivankov flashed his pearly white smile at the young man who had gone through so much only to lose even more.

"Why of course I'll join your crew dear boy. Dragon would flay me alive if I didn't look after his one and only!"

Zoro

The swordsman was wary of their newest crew-mate. Of course the swordsman was worried about all new members they took on until they proved themselves.

Ivankov's moment came when he changed the cook into a woman for an hour and the consternation on Sanji's face made all doubts about the okama's ability or resolve vanish from Zoro's mind.

Usopp

Ivankov was taking in the beautiful sunset when the sharpshooter made his way past him, a depressed sigh escaping his lips.

"Something wrong Usopp?"

Usopp glanced over at Ivankov but the okama could tell that he wasn't really focusing on him.

"I'm ugly..." Usopp mumbled before heading for his cabin, slamming the door shut.

If he had stuck around though he would have seen Ivankov's pearly whites expose themselves as he grinned widely.

"Ugly eh? Well we can change that and a number of things!"

Usopp's eyes blinked a bit before opening fully and he felt something on his chest. Sitting up, he gave a shriek when he realized just what that weight had been.

The liar had breasts, the two globes bigger than even Nami's prodigious size. Shrieking, Usopp noticed how high pitched his voice was. Rushing over to a nearby mirror, he took in his new features.

His curly hair was now cascading down his back in a waterfall of curls, his eyelashes long and showing off the same dark eyes he had before he woke up. Usopp also noticed his hips were wider, child-bearing hips was what Sanji would have called them. The sniper's lips were puffy but not too big. All in all he would have to say that he made for a beautiful woman.

But as soon as the thought entered his head, he spoke his next thought aloud.

"The others..."

His voice had become very soft and reminded him of Kaya's.

He wanted to lock his doors and hide from his friends but the bravery at his core took hold and he shook his head. So, getting dressed in a pair of his normal clothes which still fit, he made his way towards the main deck.

The first person he saw was Sanji, the cook humming a little ditty about love.

"Sanji...I have a bit of a problem..."

Sanji's well honed ears twitched at the sound of a feminine voice and a very pretty one at that. Turning around, Sanji took in the sight of the goddess before him. Those curls! That voice! Those hips! The nose might not have been perfect but it's odd shape made her all the more exotic to the cook's heart-shaped eyes.

"Mellorine!" Sanji cried and despite all Usopp's protests and attempts to establish his own identity, the cook reached out a hand to no doubt grope him.

So Usopp did the most natural thing in the world to him: he turned and ran in the opposite direction.

He eventually escaped Sanji only to bump into someone else.

Opening his eyes, Usopp saw an orange-haired man before him and then he realized just who he had bumped into.

"N-Nami?"

The now male navigator turned and smiled at Usopp, lust lighting up her features.

"Usopp...you're so pretty...just like Iva said you'd be."

"Hormones are one of the best things to manipulate," Iva's voice cut in. Usopp glared at the okama once he had appeared in his line of sight.

"You...you did this to Nami and me? I should beat you u-" but Usopp was cut off as he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist. It was when he was turned around that he noticed that they were disembodied.

Robin stood before him, her features still striking even though she was a man now and a very...Usopp gulped to think it...attractive one at that.

"Like I said Usopp, hormones are great fun to manipulate. And I hope what follows will prove that you are not ugly in the slightest."

Nami

Nami didn't know what to think about this new okama king member of the crew and after what he had pulled on Usopp she knew getting in his face about things wouldn't end well for her.

Even if she did enjoy Usopp's female features, a part of her thought, causing a tiny blush to appear on Nami's face at the memories.

But he was good for getting Zoro into even more debt as she had had Iva grow breasts on the swordsman while in public a few times, the pictures she snapped up making the green-haired man do whatever she wanted at thirty times the interest.

Sanji

The Strawhat cook was in one of the more rundown bars on the newest island the crew had just landed on, looking for the pain in the ass swordsman the cook begrudgingly considered a friend.

So far the search had turned up no Zoro.

Sanji was about to question the barkeep when he noticed a bright shock of green. Turning, he saw a vision in a white T-shirt and green pants.

If Sanji could keep his head when around women he would have noticed the familiar pierced ear and steely gaze. But Sanji was a hopeless romantic and an even more hopeless flirt so he approached the woman with a languid yet smooth stride, sitting next to her as he spoke.

"What's a pretty woman like you doing here all by yourself?"

Zoro grunted as the cook hit on him, cursing Ivankov for doing this to him. He hadn't meant to call him a fruit, it had slipped out!

Steeling himself, Zoro replied to the cook. Even if he was a woman he could still mess with Sanji.

"Not looking for ugly men like you to try and put the moves on me."

The crushed expression on the cook's face made the discomfort of his large breasts and larger hips worth it Zoro thought as he continued to mock Sanji.

Chopper

Usopp had just opened the door to ask Chopper if he wanted to get some lunch with him when he saw Ivankov before the young reindeer, in his female form and naked as the day he was born as the doctor was observing and taking notes.

Instantly snatching up his friend, Usopp pointed an accusing finger at the okama king.

"Don't try to poison our doctor's head with your loose ways!"

Chopper sighed and squirmed a little in his best friend's grasp.

"Usopp, Iva's just helping me get a better grasp of male and female anatomy for my work. So put me down!"

Once that was done Usopp left and Chopper turned back to Iva.

"Sorry about that, he just gets worried a lot."

Iva brushed it off with a wink and continued to pose.

Robin

Ivankov amused Robin.

The okama king obviously loved experiencing new things and his ability to control the hormones and very makeup of the human body would prove to be useful in the New World.

So when Robin woke up one day as male as the cook or swordsman, she didn't seek out Iva to kill him. Instead she continued her normal routine.

She couldn't wait to see Franky's reaction to her new self in particular.

Franky

Franky and Iva didn't get along at first.

Iva because he couldn't manipulate all of Franky's body with his powers due to the shipwright's cyborg half and Franky because he considered Iva not very super.

Until the cyborg heard the okama king's singing.

Then they partnered up for karaoke all the time, the two fast becoming the best of friends.

Brook

From day one Brook and Ivankov got along splendidly with one another.

Luffy thought it was because they had really cool and unique abilities. Zoro thought it was because they were the weirdest people on the ship. Usopp brought up the possibility of Iva also being a skeleton. Nami just hoped they wouldn't try and steal her panties. Chopper thought they were silly for making a big deal out of it. Robin didn't comment, to caught up in observing the others reactions to events. Franky thought it was super.

As for Brooke and Iva...well as soon as Iva showed off his female form Brooke was in love. Iva didn't care because as an okama he was used to experiencing all different kinds of love.

King of the Okama

It had been a full year since Iva joined and he now loved all the Strawhats, not that that was hard for him. He also loved their other genders. And while the crew at first tried to stop him from changing them into men or women whenever he wanted, they soon realized there was nothing they could really do to stop it.

Besides it wasn't any weirder than the Grand Line.

Iva raised his glass high.

"To friendship!"

The rest of the crew followed suit and soon enough Franky had a microphone in his hand and handed an extra to Iva.

"What are we singing tonight Iva-sisbro?"

Iva flashed his pearly grin before replying.

"Do you have any Queen?"


	4. Chapter 4

Man of the Sea

AN: Well I was surprised by how many of you wanted a Jimbei chapter. Not to sure if you'll like these or not but here they are. Once again I own nothing.

Luffy

Jimbei gave a curt nod at Luffy's invitation, the pain of the boy's loss resonating with Jimbei as well as the responsibility he had failed in. He would not fail a second time.

Zoro

Zoro was impressed by his newest nakama's stoic demeanor. The fishman was also quite handy in a fight. However he also had the tendency to break up the swordsman's tussles with Sanji despite all the protests Zoro or the cook made.

"Nakama shouldn't fight," was the simple reply that Jimbei gave.

Usopp

Jimbei's first impression of the sharpshooter was very memorable.

The instant the long nosed young man had seen the intimidating former warlord of the sea, he started shaking and mumbling something about a disease before running away.

And as fast as Jimbei could move he couldn't quite catch up to the sniper.

Luffy sure had an interesting crew, Jimbei thought to himself.

Nami

"Nami..."

The navigator started at her name and turned around.

It was evening and she had just replaced Franky as the night watch.

Seeing it was Jimbei, Nami relaxed a little.

"Yeah...what do you want?"

"I've noticed you haven't gotten to know me much since I joined the crew. Is there something you don't like about me?"

"No it's not...well maybe it is....I mean it isn't!" Nami said rapidly. She was starting to sound like Usopp for Jaya's sake, the navigator thought to herself.

Sighing, she returned her attention to Jimbei.

"Is it true that you were once Arlong's captain?"

The fishman's eyes narrowed at that name.

"Yes, I can't deny it. Though I thought I had left the murderer to die when we parted."

"He didn't..." Nami murmured softly and Jimbei could detect a lifetime of hurt in those words.

She continued talking as Jimbei listened to her story and the suffering his former shipmate had caused to her and her village. Once she had finished Jimbei placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't bring back all that you've lost but I swear to you that you won't lose the happiness you have now as long as I'm alive."

Nami smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you..."

Sanji

Sanji didn't know what to think about Jimbei.

Then the fishman had called in breakfast, lunch, and dinner from the sea.

After that the cook placed Jimbei in the godsend category.

Chopper

Jimbei had a feeling that he was being watched. Turning around, he spied the ship's doctor peering at him, a small part of the reindeer hidden behind the corner.

"Tony Tony Chopper is it not?"

Chopper gave a little squeal at that.

"How do you know my name?"

"Luffy told me. He also told me that you can talk to animals."

Chopper nodded. Jimbei quickly summoned a school of dolphins and over the next two hours both of them talked and shared stories with the animals.

Robin

"Helmsman-san..."

Jimbei looked over at Robin as she addressed him. The fishman was indeed the helmsman after Nami convinced Luffy that his prodigious strength could get the ship out of tight spots and sudden squalls.

"Yes Robin?"

"Have you ever come across any Poleglyphs under the ocean?"

"Not that I can recall. Why do you ask?"

Robin's explanation left Jimbei stunned and the archaeologist grinned slightly at the dumbfounded look on his face.

Franky

Franky looked at himself in the mirror, striking a manly pose.

Sighing heavily, his head drooped as he realized he could never match up to Jimbei's musculature.

Which was quite unsuper to the cyborg.

Brook

Jimbei had seen much in his career as a pirate. But the sight of the perverted skeleton with an afro was one he would never forget.

The fact that he was a brilliant musician added to the uniqueness that was his newest nakama.

Fishman Pride

A year had passed since Jimbei had joined the crew. And after a year of adventures, tough fights, and fun celebrations, he realized just how much he had missed sailing with a true crew of nakama.

Staring out at the ocean while downing some grog, he smiled widely.

"Ace, your brother's crew is truly something special. I only wish you got to know them more."

But eventually Jimbei heard his nakama's cries for him to join them and he went inside to start yet another celebration.


	5. Chapter 5

Horohoro Girl

AN: Own nothing once again. Enjoy!

Luffy

"Of course I'll join!" Perona exclaimed, accidentally releasing several negative ghosts. The next half hour was spent trying to cheer up the Strawhat captain.

Zoro

Luffy was grinning as he described the newest Strawhat member to his first mate.

The description of pink hair caused Zoro's eyebrow to twitch.

The fact that this woman had a crown caused recognition to light up in Zoro's mind.

But his jaw still dropped when he heard that familiar laugh and Perona's voice.

"We meet again tough softy cutie pie Mr. Swordsman!"

He needed a lot of rum and he needed it very fast after that introduction.

Usopp

Usopp sighed as he took in the sight before him.

Luffy was curled up in a corner, mumbling about being reincarnated as a flea so he wouldn't disrupt the world with his existence for very long. Zoro was reciting truly dreadful poetry. Nami was bawling about how much of a bitch she was and that she should just drown in the ocean. Sanji had dyed his hair black and was listening to some band with crazy hairstyles while going on about how he wished he could die right then and there. Chopper was crying as well, saying that his fur was the ugliest color in the world and that he wished he was dead. Franky was acting dead serious about how insignificant his life was. Brook proclaimed that he was going to die for a third time and that would be it for him. Robin was looking at a glass of water and proclaimed it empty, the usually stoic woman crying as she wished she could be as useful as the rest of the crew.

All of this Usopp took in before glaring at the one responsible.

Perona gave a squeak of terror and quickly called back her ghosts.

But when Usopp had his back turned the ghost girl hugged him tightly from behind, sending the both of them to the floor.

"You're so cool Usopp!"

Nami

"Horohorohoro!" Perona laughed, before noticing that the navigator wasn't laughing with her. "You're serious?"

Nami nodded.

"Yep, I want you to give me a full power blast from your ghosts."

"But why?"

"Because we're stuck on this island for the next week and I've exhausted everything else to do for fun."

"Okay...NEGATIVE HOLLOW!"

A truly enormous ghost flew from Perona's outstretched palm, floating through Nami like early morning fog.

Nami drooped her head and Perona gently touched her shoulder after she didn't move for awhile.

"Don't touch me! You might get infected by my failure!"

And with that the depressed woman left, Perona raising an eyebrow and shrugging her shoulders.

The navigator had asked for it after all.

Sanji was just walking onto the deck when he was rammed into and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, squeezing tightly.

"SANJI-DONO!"

At that familiar voice Sanji's eyes morphed into hearts.

"Yes Nami-swan?"

"I'm not a swan I'm an ugly duckling..." Nami murmured into Sanji's chest.

"No, you're beautiful!" Nami looked up at him, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Really?"

Sanji nodded but that only caused Nami to bawl once again.

"That's nice of you to say but I am really ugly."

Breaking apart from the cook, Nami then ran away to cry somewhere else.

Maybe he shouldn't have left the rum out for so long last night, the cook thought to himself before chasing after her.

Sanji

"Perona-chan!" Sanji cried out, waltzing into the room and doing various pirouettes before handing a drink to the pink-haired Horohoro woman.

"Mmmm, thank you Sanji!"

"You're welcome!"

Perona then kissed the cook on the cheek and Sanji fainted, hearts with wings fluttering around his head.

Perona really did love Sanji's drinks.

Chopper

Chopper was in his office, going over various charts with a tiny pair of glasses perched on his blue nose, when Perona's head slipped through his right hoof.

Screeching, Chopper fell off his chair and onto the floor, his papers now scattered everywhere.

"Oh I'm sorry little Mister Reindeer!"

"I told you my name's Chopper!" Chopper howled back.

But Perona only giggled and waved a hand through his head.

"Don't be silly cute little adorable Mister Reindeer." Perona would have added more titles to her nickname for Chopper but she suddenly felt the connection between her spirit and her body growing stronger. "Got to go, play with you later fuzzy wuzzy cute little amazing adorable Mister Reindeer!"

And then she was gone.

Chopper sighed and picked up one of the charts, noticing it was his. Taking up a pen, he wrote a stronger dosage of stress relievers.

With Perona on the crew he needed all the help he could get.

Robin

Perona's eyes were nearly popping out of her skull.

Never before had she heard such a terrible tale of woe and misery set in such a dark and dismal castle.

Robin gave a small smile as she took in Perona's expression, confident she was scared. However Robin's own eyes widened as the ghost woman kissed her full on the lips.

Once they had broken apart, Perona blushed a little and hugged the archaeologist.

"Marry me Miss beautiful gruesome and oh so terrifying teller of scary stories cutey Robin bird!"

Each new Strawhat grew curiouser and curiouser, Robin thought to herself before giving Perona a small kiss on the cheek and moving past Perona's now passed out form, ignoring the drool and tiny hearts fluttering all around the ghost woman's body.

Franky

Perona couldn't help the squeal that escaped her mouth at the sight before her.

Row after row of toy dolls, stuffed animals, and playthings of various shapes passed before her eyes.

She then turned and hugged the cyborg craftsmen of all these delights tightly before declaring him her super amazing best friend for life.

Brook

The moment Brook met Perona the two quickly became friends.

Or they would have if Perona hadn't passed out at the sight of a talking skeleton and Brook hadn't done the same at the sight of a ghost woman.

Negative Fun

Perona thanked Sanji for the drink he had just given her, the ghost woman clinking her glass with the rest of her nakama's before pressing her drink towards Robin.

"Here you go Robin bird honey!"

But Robin merely shook her head, causing Perona to pout in defeat. However she felt a disembodied arm wrap around her side a moment later, moving her towards Usopp as he started a new story, the rest gathered around him.

Grinning widely, Perona snuggled up to Robin as the former Baroque Works member sat beside her.

She never wanted to leave this crew, not for all the dark and dreary castles or stuffed animals in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Zero

Luffy

The woman standing before Luffy cast aside her once form fitting coat, the garment much larger on her svelte body now. The scar cut across her face as well as her infamous sneer survived Iva's hormone manipulation.

Moving closer to the Strawhat boy, Crocodile met his gaze.

"Hopes...dreams...friends...watching you lose some of those makes me want to try for some of my own once more."

Luffy nodded solemnly and grasped her hand.

Zoro

It took Zoro three months until he trusted Crocodile, the former leader of Baroque Works finally proving herself when she jumped in front of Luffy right before a series of cannonballs could hit him.

Maybe she wasn't all bad.

Usopp

"What are you gawking at long nose?"

Usopp made a high pitched eep as he moved from his hiding place and walked towards Crocodile, his knees knocking together.

Why had he agreed to Chopper's demand to find out more about the former man's body?

"Oh nothing in particular...just observing how in shape you are. Was it hard to lose all that muscle and...eh heh...other equipment?"

Crocodile moved closer then and Usopp put up his hands, ready to spew whatever lies it took to save his hide.

Instead of murdering the sniper Crocodile just rolled her eyes and lightly tapped him on the shoulder causing Usopp to shriek and run away, mumbling about scary women who used to be men and how strong they were.

Nami

The navigator was the last to accept Crocodile as a crew member.

During a celebration Nami had refused to be at the same table as the former head of Baroque Works.

Even the promise of gold couldn't get Nami to accept the woman.

It wasn't until she had heard Crocodile relate her experiences and journeys prior to becoming a warlord of the sea that Nami started to falter in her steadfast refusal.

It finally broke completely when she heard the woman crying one early morning before the rest of the crew were awake.

For as terrible as Nami's own life had been under Arlong those terrors couldn't match the truly horrifying ordeals Crocodile had gone through.

Sanji

Zoro walked into the kitchen, eager for some rum, when he noticed Sanji wasn't cooking.

He usually cooked at this hour.

It wasn't until he looked behind the counter that he noticed the cook smoking fiercely and rocking back and forth.

Apparently he had just seen their newest nakama.

"It should be a crime for a woman that sexy to have been a man that shitty," Sanji murmured.

Chopper

Sure the reindeer physician was intrigued at Crocodile's biological makeup. Was she sand or flesh and blood? And after confirming that Crocodile was indeed born a woman that brought up a host of questions in Chopper's mind but he didn't quite have the courage to actually ask them just yet.

Emotionally he had sided with Nami at first.

Then Crocodile had bought him a lollipop the size of the reindeer's Brain Point form.

After that Chopper decided that although much about Crocodile was still a mystery she was at least a candy-giving mystery.

Robin

Robin had adapted quickly to the presence of her former boss on the ship well, the woman holding no grudges over what had happened at Alabasta.

One particular day she knocked on the bathroom door after hearing loud cursing coming from within.

"Is it cramps or bloating Mr. Zero?"

Crocodile cursed loudly in reply and Robin grinned.

Even if she didn't hold any grudges the thought of the once feared warlord of the sea having a period was very amusing.

Franky

The shipwright's first impression of the newest Strawhat wasn't her prodigious bust.

Nor was it her shapely rear or wide hips.

Even her voluminous hair hadn't drawn much of a reaction from the cyborg.

Instead Franky instantly gazed into her eyes, jaw open for a few moments before he spoke.

"Your eyes are the same color as cola....so super Crocodile-sis!"

Brook

Crocodile's eye twitched as she felt several bones goose her behind.

Not even turning to look she sent a stream of sand crashing into Brook's body, the skeleton yelling as he was sent flying out of the room.

Once Brook had returned to his senses and was pouring sand out of his skull he looked over at Crocodile's retreating form.

"Are your panties as sandy as your butt?"

Strawhat Works

The Logia user gave a smirk as she raised her mug of ale high into the air.

The Strawhat's responded in kind and they quickly guzzled their alcohol down.

And as Crocodile joined in she found herself amazed that she was still sailing with them after an entire year.

And although she wasn't that chummy with them she still wanted to continue having adventures with this crew.

Her hopes, her dreams, even her fantasies were coming within her reach.

And she had a young man who was once her foe to thank for it.


End file.
